ERROR
by Kurisutaru
Summary: The computer is at it again....oh?? but what is this?? 24/7 mamo-machanic?..


Inspired by my past weeks' computer failures.  
Thanks Chibi-imouto-chan for this idea ^_^  
Thanks for the "blue screen of death" kii!  
  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Email: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Error  
Disclaimer: lalala.....I'll have on standard disclaimer   
please ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Usagi Tsukino slapped the inferior machine again. How she hated computers, they taunted and threatened her. The constant beeping and buzzing mocked her. She eyed her brand-new computer in frustration; it seemed to stare back, clueless. Usagi sighed in frustration again, and kicked the box this time. She flipped through the endless files that kept telling her, the way to fix the computer, was "CTRL+ALT+DEL" She stabbed the keys over and over and over again. Usagi screamed in terror, "No NOOOOOOOO Not the blue screen of death!!" She wailed much like her younger days and whapped her head on the keyboard as the computer shuts itself down. She glared the machine again, and threw the manuals to the floor, and swiped a hand through her blond bangs. She felt her eye twitch, as she manually flicked the switch to turn it off and on again hearing the stupid thing creek and hum. Her network was down, yet again no simple, unplug the cable modem will do, no properties to change, the server was working perfectly fine according to the company. Not only that, but her computer decided to acted up again. Constantly restarting miraculously on its own, and froze at it's pleasing. It was taunting her, teasing her, trying to get her to crack, and so far, it was winning.  
  
She needed the Internet to complete her research, and answer some emails. But this time her brother Sammy, wasn't in town to help her with it, she sighed and wondered where was that computer-baka when you needed him. How she wished so many times over to burn and torture the machine, revenge was sweet. However, her lack of computer knowledge enabled her from such a task. She rose from the stiff red office chair, and hauled her numb carcass to the stack of useless phone books in the corner. She looked and found the most recent copy, coughing from the dust as she opened the book and flipped and fingered the pages, for a computer technician.  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch, 11 p.m., Sunday. No one worked on Sundays, especially at such late hours for computer repairs. She flipped and flipped, tempted to tear each annoy page out. Usagi was about to give up, when a single one-sentence ad caught her eye, 'Mamoru Chiba, 24h 7 days a week computer technician.' Perfect.  
  
Usagi scrambled to her phone and jolted the number on the phone pad. She pounded the keys mercilessly and impatiently waited for someone to pick up. A deep drowsy voice answered on the other line, he sounded startled, disturbed, wakened. "Hello, is this ahhh Mr. Chiba?" Usagi asked as she twirled some hair on her finger, trying her very best not to sound impatient. "Yes this is he. Lady, what in your psychotic mind did you have the nerve to phone me at this bloody hour?" He demanded. Usagi snapped, she couldn't take it anymore. "My right mind? Excuse me CHIBA-SAN BUT YOUR AD SPECIFICALLY SAYS 24 HOUR SERVICE COMPUTER TECHNICIAN. And that is exactly what I need! Do YOU have a problem with that?!"   
  
Mamoru practically fell off his bed, this lady was a sharp one. "No, ma'am I don't." He groaned, as he shifted through his blankets trying to get up, only in succeeding to fall on his butt. "Sheeeeet" he yelled. "PARDON ME SIR????" The lady screeched on the line. In a frantic panic Mamoru attempted to calm this, eccentric woman. "Now ma'am that wasn't directed to you---"  
  
"I'm sure Chiba-san, it was directed to my CAT! MY GOSH the nerve of you! I could sue you..." She was at it again, babbling away mindless threats. How he hated women. Sighing as he dragged himself up to sitting position, didn't know what possessed him NOT to hang up, but he just let the strange woman babble. "So, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Mamoru was tongue tied, what did she say? Not wanted to upset this peculiar looney lady he agreed, praying it didn't end his life, "Alright ma'am I'll help you."  
  
"That's absolutely dear" she squealed, and he winced. HATE women...  
  
In mid-thought she continued, sounding rather obnoxious, "My address is 1083 Sakura Street, Crossroads district. About what time can you get down here?"  
  
Mamoru took a minute to figure out, if he would take the metro, or car. He glanced at his watch, 11:09 p.m. darnnit he had an early shift tomorrow. Oh well, he sighed, "Alright ma'am I'll be there in 15 minutes. Grumbling and mumbling he got off the floor and out of the folds and tangles of his blanket. Without caring, grabbed the closest thing to wear, a green blazer and black pants and shirt. Grabbing his keys he shuffled out the door, muttering like an old mad man.  
  
Usagi paced back and forth, back and forth... Even Luna her cat, was getting dizzy and spacey. She started the horrid habit of chewing off her nails, and mumbling to herself. She couldn't believe her stupidity, she didn't give a name, or anything of the sorts...Her computer beeped again. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed in horror, as her screen flickered, and flickered, as its last breaths were passing, slowly, agonizingly, dying.  
  
"DAMN YOU STUPID PIECE OF---" But Usagi's rather colorful sentence was cut off, the old fashion-sounding doorbell rang. She opened the door to a drab looking fellow, but quite the handsome one, he certainly didn't seem like a computer technician. She slapped her hand into his, "Hel-lo sir, you must be Mamoru Chiba, DO come in."  
  
Mamoru blinked at the angel in front of him, She was fairly shorter than him, hair placed in all directions in a messy bun, brightness emitted around her and her unmistakably blue eyes seemed to make the blue tee-shirt jealous. This was the weirdo lady on the phone?! It couldn't be, she seem just, too sweet, happy, car--- His thoughts were shortly interrupted by a high tone screech. He shortly realized that She had moved into her apartment. "You piece of ----...." She spat crudely as she realized, "Hurry Chiba-san! It's DYING!" He scrambled through the door as quickly as he could and followed the sting beeps until he reached the computer.   
  
Mamoru dodged things from clothes, books, papers, phones, to CATS! As he desperately tried to get the computer. Usagi was there in a matter of seconds holding her head, trying to intake the fact that... it was going to die on her. She started to yell, permanently scaring Mamoru and Luna's hearing, "You man-eating device I hope you rot in the junk yard!! Wasn't taking my sanity ENOUGH??!?!! NOOOOOOOO you had to take my hard worked hours away, and my many many precious files!!!!!! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO FINISH THIS PROJECT!!! AND IF YOU DON'T SPIT IT BACK OUT I'LL-" She was cut off as Mamoru finally reached the gasping machine. It seemed to thank him for shutting the mad woman up by stopping the sounds and flickering to restart. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed the thought of a computer actually owning the capabilities to emotion or decision. He rolled up his sleeves, sat down in the red rolly office chair and watched the computer load up protocols... No errors, everything was connected there were no problems in the hard drive, or the any other drive. Once 'Windows 98' was running he checked her connection, for a firewall and any proxy set. All fine. He leaned back into the squeaky chair, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night...  
  
Several hours had passed as Mamoru tried protocol after protocol, test after test. He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at his watch 2 AM, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Please, have a cup of hot chocolate." She said, smiling brightly, even evidently tired lines of frustration were across her face. She was beautiful. Mamoru had never been so tantalized by a smile, or face, or simple phrase, or the glittering sunshine hair that gathered magically around her head or... He shook his head violently, and silently thanked her with a simple nod of the head, She merely smiled again, and picked up her cat and walked back to the other room. While sipping away at the chocolate, Mamoru fought with the many voices of his head about a certain blond haired, blue eyed angel. The dreamy state returned to his eyes, he was convinced she must have been the one. Oh the irony, the simple yet complex paradox, HECK he didn't even know her name!  
  
Usagi paced the tiny living room again. But it wasn't over her silly computer, it was over the dashing man that sat in her pathetic red computer chair, for the past 3 hours. She absolutely knew she was insane, but this took the cake! With a mere glance at him, and she weakened to her knees and simply, did the impossible, fell utterly and completely and strangely in love. How did she know it was love? You just know. It's that absurd feeling you get... or that obnoxious nagging in the back of your brain. Or just your heart pumping at irregular rates, palms becoming sweaty. And most defiantly, when you close your eyes, all you see, is his face... But this was her computer technician! Usagi began to pace faster, Luna looked on to her companion with a dance in her eye.  
  
Not being able to wait any longer, both Usagi and Luna tentatively reproached Mamoru. Taking her thin wiry hands away from her pert mouth and dared to ask, "So, what is wrong with the computer?" He turned around to reply, but was he attention was quickly dragged away to her beautiful blue eyes. "So blue..." He trailed. She wholeheartedly agreed, "Yes! BLUE!!! That's exactly all I've been seeing off the computer screen!" Mamoru blinked a few times, putting aside any crazy thoughts for this woman. "Well, ahh Ms???" "Tsukino. But please call me Usagi." She curtly replied. "Usagi-san, your computer seems to be functioning normally, no loose drives or anything. Did you check your wires?" She blanched, "Wires?" Mamoru didn't say another word, he darted off the chair, and practically leaped to the back of the box. For several minutes it was silent, he tugged and wrung the wires Her modem was unplugged!!! Usagi held her breath as he raised from the behind the box and showed her the end of the phone line, her eyes went unbelievably wide, and she shot pale. However worried Mamoru was for Usagi, he restarted the computer one last time... They waited with anew tension as Windows started up. Mamoru pressed the Internet Explorer short cut on the desktop... The page loaded! Bliss and an extreme sense of relief traveled around the room. Both felt utterly ridiculous... A LOOSE WIRE!!! A FREAKING LOOSE WIRE!!!  
  
After...initial embarrassment Usagi could have never be happier! She leaped into the unsuspecting arms Mamoru and kissed him on the cheek. She squealed hyperly, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" "You simple have no idea---" She was cut off, by an impulsive grab from Mamoru pulling her further into his arms, and into a mind boggling kiss.  
  
Mamoru kept making excuses for himself. It was her fault! He proclaimed. Her fault for being so close, for being so undoubtedly the one. The one that his mother raves about, the one that sappy romantic movies that his best friend Motoki babble about... Surely these were all good enough reason, to kiss her.  
  
Usagi was ecstatic. Her heart leaped from its place and flied around in circles. She knew that it was love, this kiss was just another sign, it had to be. However, what about his feelings... Was his heart flying so clearly as hers?  
  
The kiss was ended with a impatient cat, meowing away. Both caught in the awkward, thick tension moment. The kind of moment, that minna-san just waits to watch.  
  
"Gomen. Usako..."  
  
He whispered beautifully, and sadly.  
  
"NANI?!?" Usagi screamed, but quickly, she recovered, as she looked into his deep eyes.  
"Usako? Why, Chiba-san??"  
  
He spilled it all, ever last feeling in his heart. All with his eyes... for words could never quite explain, the complexity of these feelings.  
  
But she looked away.  
  
She smiled a little, the smile held no brightness.  
  
"How much do I owe you Chiba-san?" She asked, still avoiding his gaze.  
  
He hesitated, he couldn't... But he did...  
  
"You owe me, Dinner tomorrow night."  
  
She looked back at him, in shock. Could it be...???  
  
"Dinner?" She asked almost too hopefully.  
  
"Unless, that is, you want lunch?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End :P  
  
YAWNS... hope you're happy minna...^^  



End file.
